Adonis, Aphrodite & Lily Luna Potter
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Lily has long since realized she is Persephone. SM/LLP SM/OC For Ninja Potter


**A/N: Happy New Year! **

**This concludes Ninja week. So, this final story is for you Ninja. Don't kill me when you finish reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**

* * *

**She knows the story of Adonis – a child so beautiful that Aphrodite herself took him and sent him to Persephone in the underworld out of fear that Hera could discover him. And she remembers how, in the myth, Persephone too became transfixed with the child's beauty, so much so that when he grew and the time came to return him she refused to do so. And so the mighty Zeus decreed that Adonis would spend one-third of the year with Persephone and one-third of the year with Aphrodite, and the remaining third would be his. But Adonis, who found Hades' queen as cold as death, always spent _his_ third with Aphrodite. And Persephone grieved.

Oh yes, she knows the story. She knows how Ares grew angry and jealous and so he sent a wild boar to slay Adonis. And Aphrodite went to him as Adonis laid dying and sprinkled nectar on him and the anemone flower came into existence. All of this she knows, but only one part does she understand – Persephone's grief. The awful pain that is felt with rejection, the stinging tears in an unending current that can only come from betrayal. That Lily can understand, but she cannot grasp moving forward, not the light at the end of the tunnel, not the 'let's be friends.' That part makes no sense to her.

Choices are made long before they're put into action, and Adonis chose Aphrodite before he was met with his third of the year. Lily knows this too. And that's why she can't forgive it. That's why she can't forgive Scorpius Malfoy for snogging Jackie Harper in the prefects' bathroom. A choice he made long before he ever acted on it.

"It's not what you think, Potter." Greg tells her, but she just sends a hex in his general direction.

"You should talk to him," Allyson says – cornering her in the hallway one day. "At least find out why."

Lily starts to hex her too, but her wand is gone before she can form the spell and Allyson has her coughing up slugs for the next hour.

No, he made a choice, a choice that left her as Persephone. Alone and miserable with only Albus to run to. And since he's her brother he's supposed to look after her right. He's not supposed to let boys make her cry. Lily knows that too.

"Scorpius Malfoy's a dic- a prat," he says. But he doesn't offer to be her Ares and send a wild boar his way.

"It's not what you think, Lils," Scorpius finds her on the Hogwarts lawn flanked by Allyson and Greg. "I don't like her."

"Then why were you snogging her?"

That leaves him speechless. "Because I'm a dick," he finally offers as an explanation.

_Bat-bogey hex_ she doesn't bother to check for professors first.

"We've been together for months," Jackie Harper explains – a lie glinting in her cold blue eyes as she sits beside Lily in potions. "We've just been keeping it a secret." Golden blonde tresses find their way over her shoulder and just manage to brush across Lily's face. _Aphrodite._

Lily knows the story. How in the end Persephone's not left with anything except the Lord of the Underworld and her mother. And Lily's long since made the connection that she's Persephone. But she can't understand why Adonis, why Scorpius, is still alive. Still functioning. Why he's still walking around the school with Allyson on his left and Greg on his right and Jackie Harper running up to place a kiss on his waiting lips.

"You need an Ares," Lucy tells her. "That's if you're trying to keep to your little myth." She adjusts her glasses on her nose and tucks auburn hair behind her ears. "Though I do think you're stretching it just a bit. Scorpius is no Adonis. And you're not Persephone." She doesn't say _Jackie Harper's not Aphrodite,_ which is what Lily wants her, needs her to say.

"Albus isn't…"

"What about Lorcan?" Lucy suggests with a shrug.

And it's no secret that Lorcan has had a crush on Lily since she and Lysander became best friends. And Ares was jealous. Of course, Ares was jealous of Aphrodite.

"What about Nott?" Lily suggests

And Lucy laughs, as if pointing out how ridiculous they're being.

"Why don't _you_ just "end" him?"

But Persephone never killed Adonis. Persephone loved Adonis. Persephone…

"Yeah, okay."

Lily knows the story of Adonis. She knows how two goddesses fell in love with him and how he chose the goddess of love, beauty, and fertility. She knows how Ares sent a wild boar to kill Adonis and how he became a flower. She knows all of this. But Lucy's right. Scorpius, Lily, and Harper; they're not a Greek myth and there is no point in them pretending to be one.

So Lily Potter sends Scorpius Malfoy back to Harper in boils. It's a better ending anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Ninja…don't kill me.**

**Please Review =D**


End file.
